Family Hatred
by Mr. Kain R. Bernstien
Summary: A dark secret has followed Nodoka. A R12 and KOF crossover. Formatted now.
1. some payback

Family Hatred  
  
by  
  
Mr. Kain R. Bernstien  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the right to SNK/Plamore/Eolith King of Fighters series or Rumiko's Takashi's Ranma ½ series. Or poems featured by Dot HACK series. (Sign/Limiality/infection/mutation/outbreak and the other stuff) The only thing I own are my characters. Also like to give credit to The True Warrior for move lists and Kailu Lantis for storyline plot guide.  
  
Story takes place between 2002 and goes near the beginning and end of The King of Fighters 2003. Ranma ½ universe will be set after the wedding fiasco.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
N.E.S.T. Headquarters (Rome)  
  
March 1, 2002 [Just a few months after King of Fighters 2001]  
  
A man sits alone in a darky lit room. The only thing that can be seen is the room is   
  
highly decorative Victorian style design. The man's body is covered with a dark   
  
obsidian cloak. His face could not be seen but his hair was slicked black and his   
  
eyes are piercing yellow and a gleaming twelve inch sword stood by his left side. "  
  
We have lost several hundred of are workers and agents in that damn satellite   
  
base. My adopted daughter Foxy is has been slain by one of our greatest projects,   
  
and rogues have almost crumbled my organization. And now you tell me that CEO's   
  
N.E.S.T. agent Iginz was this damn culprit!" "Yes" came a voice in the dark room. "   
  
And so.... you say Igniz was the one who started the Kusangi clone projects   
  
without my consent in 1999,2000, and 2001 and almost brought my organization to   
  
the burning ashes because he wanted to ascend to godhood....am I correct   
  
Zerogata." The man speaks in a baritone voice filled with authority and might. The   
  
scene shifts to another man. The man is wearing a dark alabaster armor. He wears   
  
a cape that is blood red. At the end of his cape are dark tinted ruby red knives. His   
  
face is that of a handsome man of 29. His hair gelled back and white as snow with   
  
red streaks at the end. Yet, the most astonishing thing are his eyes. They are pure   
  
blood red with slitted eyes. "Yes my lord." "And who gave the Igniz the order to do   
  
so?" Zerogata speaks. "It was the vice president of the company my liege." "This   
  
does not bode well Zerogata." speaks the High lord. "My other predecessors did   
  
know of his treachery, and were easily duped byIgniz to follow his orders, as well   
  
getting defeated by the KOF victors of 2000 and 2001." "Yes...have you caught the   
  
N.E.S.T. renegades K-four-Nine, Long (Ron) and Angel yet?" The other man speaks.   
  
"Nay my lord. We are still looking for them tirelessly for their betrayals to the   
  
organization." "Once you find them, have their memories erase, and send them to   
  
Diana for reconciling and retraining." "Yes my lord" "And bring K-four-nine to me...I   
  
would like to punish this young upstart...personally." "Very well then, but what   
  
about K dash, Kula Diamond, Maxima, Vanessa, Seth and Whip. Should we eliminate   
  
them as well?" Zerogata states, and yet the other man is not listing. " Why bother.   
  
They have done a valuable deed for me for getting rid of Igniz and his foolish   
  
ambitions. For that, I will give them freedom." The man speaks. Then all of his   
  
sudden, he starts to convulse in pain. Zerogata proceeds to help him but he is only   
  
told to stay away. He then hears a name coming from the High lord. "Nooodakaaa  
  
...." The other man says with a growl. A dark ruby red aura slowly sits around the   
  
other man, slowly rising from his body and to his left arm. His left hand burst in a   
  
destructive red sight and dark crimson flames burst forth, completely covering his   
  
entire left arm. He quickly dozes the flames off with a flick of his right hand. This   
  
appears not to affect Zerogata. "Any words on the Yamate no Orochi seal yet   
  
Krizalid" Another man appears from the shadows. Donning a purple suit with   
  
feathers and gloved clawed hands. His hair is snow white as well. "Yes my lord. We   
  
have received word that Chizaru Kagura is falling ill and the Orochi power is growing   
  
again." This confirms the high lord of N.E.S.T. fears. 'So....it has begun once again  
  
.....' "Krizalid, have you collected the DNA samples of Iori Yagami into the   
  
computer database? "Yes my lord" "Good, have our engineers to build clones that   
  
can handle the Yagami flames. "But why sir?" "Since no one is hosting the King of   
  
Fighters this year, I have good reason that a tournament will be in 2003. Assemble   
  
a team for us just in case for 2003. And make it three. Next year, N.E.S.T. may   
  
have to play the side of justice. On to other business" He gets up from his throne   
  
and the room is then filled with chapel music. "Zerogata! Send in Skeith immediately   
  
to this location at once!" "Yes my lord." startled a bit from the chapel music the   
  
seems to appear from nowhere.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nermia, Tokyo.  
  
March First, two thousand and two  
  
'where am I?'A pigtailed youth looked around the desolated town area. "Wait, a   
  
minute...is this Nermia?" The teen said. He then begins to feel the air becoming cold   
  
and crisp. The hair of his neck stands up when he hears a chilling voice from the   
  
sky above him.  
  
Yet to return, the shadowed one   
  
Who quests for the Twilight Dragon  
  
Rumbles the dark hearth   
  
And Helba, Queen of the Dark, has raised finally her army  
  
Apeiron, King of Light, beckons...  
  
At the base of the rainbow doth they meet.  
  
Against the abominable "wave" together they fight.  
  
Alba's lake boils  
  
Light's great tree doth fall  
  
Power - all now to droplets turned in the temple of Arche Koeln  
  
Returns to nothing, this world of shadow less ones.  
  
Never to return, the shadowed one,  
  
who quests for the Twilight Dragon.  
  
The wife buffeted by "waves" turns her back on the field.  
  
The daughter that waited for the shadows repeated,  
  
"For sure... For sure I can go home."  
  
But the girl did not know...  
  
The truth that waited at the end of the journey  
  
The eternal mourning of her land.  
  
In the place of the calamitous, only life was known.  
  
After the circling stars  
  
When the eastern dark void, the air full of despair  
  
In the depths of the divided forest, in the land of Karma,  
  
Riding fast on the path is Skeith  
  
Bearing death's shadow, it eliminates all that seek to thwart it.  
  
The Confusing Mirage, Innis  
  
Deceives those that see it with illusions, rescues the waves  
  
The wave soaring high, when its head is smashed,  
  
A new wave will emerge   
  
To become Magus's power.   
  
When questioning the wave,   
  
hope's light will be lost when he speaks of the   
  
dark future of where sorrow and resignation reign.   
  
Using Fiddlehiem's Technique   
  
When engulfed by the Waves of Calamity, Gole will plan  
  
The sweet snare of conciliation is Maha   
  
The Waves, an exceeding maelstrom   
  
Nothing can escape   
  
When you think you have escaped, Talvos exists  
  
To destroy those with his exceeding cruelty   
  
Upon violent requital, only to remain is the void, the vacant darkness  
  
is the harbringer that Copernic is to appear.  
  
"A woman's voice" the teen youth stared incredulously. The air around him   
  
becomes more colder and he starts to feel a sinister power. Just then he sees the   
  
void. He begins to hear a voice in the void. A voice that is filled with power and   
  
authority. " "N.E.S.T.S yami no shihaisha, ware koso saikyo...migoto koete miseru!   
  
["If you think you can prevail over N.E.S.T.S, the Masters of Darkness, and ME, its,   
  
one of its highest authorities...then by all means come and try!"] the dark sinister   
  
voice states. The pigtailed youth only stares into the void, and then he sees a   
  
shadow. "What do you want?!" screams the pigtailed boy. The shadow only laughs   
  
in the deep dark void, taunting him. Chilling him to the bone. The pigtailed boy   
  
begins to feel the emotion known as fear. Fear of the unknown. Fear of what lies in   
  
the darkness. The shadow takes form into a man that is obscure by the darkness.   
  
But he sees a red wand floating around him. The red wand even seems to laughed   
  
at him. The shadow, it still laughs.The pigtailed youth begins to feel the killer chi   
  
and Ki seeming to evalope around the man in the shadows. The pigtailed youth   
  
does the only thing he does, he fights against his unknown foe. The battle is quick.   
  
The pigtailed youth falls under three seconds flat from a devastating ten hit combo   
  
to his entire body. The pigtailed youth lies on the ground, and he immediately   
  
senses the killing blow to his head. "Please no....." A green blade appears forth in   
  
the hands of the shadowman. "Please. Don't do this." The shadow ignores him. It   
  
raises the blade into the air in a striking motion. "NO!!!!" He slashes toward. Ranma   
  
Saotome wakes up in the dead of the night. 'Damn.....what does that dream mean.'   
  
Ranma sits up and ponders more, without realizing that his forehead is bleeding, the   
  
same area as the blade strucked. 'I feel a storm is coming.'  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
N.E.S.T. Headquarters (Rome)  
  
A tall man walks toward to the high lord of N.E.S.T. He is wearing a dark forest   
  
green cloak. His head was covered in a dark forest green hood. He is Skeith, the   
  
Terror of Death. One of N.E.S.T. brilliantly trained eight assassins. Standing only   
  
seven feet tall and four inches, he knows no fear. Carrying a red wand that seems   
  
longer then the tall man seems strange to the other N.E.S.T. agents, but they paid   
  
no attention to him. Skeith also was a close friend to the high lord and was the few   
  
people who his name. However, it was his new name given to him by his sensie...  
  
the heavenly king, that caught interest to Sketih to become part his organization in   
  
the first place and knew it was fitting for him. Akumu...soshite kyouki or Nightmare  
  
...and madness. He once saw the high lord seriously injured the Shadowlaw master   
  
M. Bison to an inch of his life because he attempted to kidnaped his fourteen year   
  
old daughter Foxy and changed her into a shadowlaw doll. This had infuriated him   
  
and Bison had no chance against the high lord, even though he was not a human.   
  
He merely taunted the creature. Saying that, "Come, let us returned oblivion little   
  
specter..." Skeith continues to walk toward the main chamber of the headquarters.   
  
He walks up to a ruby red covered door and enters. "Skeith, Terror of Death, you   
  
have been chosen for a mission." The man known as Zerogata calls. "What is this   
  
mission?" "We need you to confirm a kill"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
N.E.S.T. Headquartes (Highlords chamber)  
  
He walked into his private room. The only room that no one has entered but his   
  
most loyal of subjects. He was once a kind man. But those days were over since   
  
his family betrayed him. His biological family. "saotome..." he speaks in soft manner.   
  
He proceeds to take off his cloak, which covers his entire body. His face is   
  
handsome, but there was one thing that stood out on his face that made people   
  
cringe with pity. There was a diagonal slash from his right eye to his lower left   
  
cheek. 'courtesy of my former fiancee Nodoka'. He proceeded to reminisce of his   
  
past, when he had first know love of his human race, and then pure hatred toward   
  
his human race. He remembered all the good times and the bad times. And he   
  
remembered the climatic end of their relationship. All because of a lie. 'Genma   
  
Satome' How he hated that man. For betraying his trust of friendship and   
  
brotherhood by planting false information with Soun and local Yakaza gang members   
  
and using amulets from their former dreaded master Happosai. of Kyoto. And he   
  
remembered.....  
  
Flashback: Kusangi Household.  
  
A dish went sailing past him. "You filthy mongrel!!" "Nodoka! Please, let me explain!"   
  
He pleaded with her. She would not listen to the so called filthy bastard. "I know all   
  
about you! You are not a Saotome. Genma told me all the details about your   
  
adoption!" Nodoka yelled at him. 'Adoption!?' he thought incredulously. He looked all   
  
around the mansion and found his brother, sitting on the rails with a small smile on   
  
his face. "GENMA!! WHY You........" he did not get to finish his sentence when he   
  
felt a fiery punch coming from an unknown assailant. His shock turned out to be   
  
Saishu Kusangi, Nodoka's older brother. "I don't know how your race still exists, but   
  
I banish you from this household and never return." He said coldly. "listen Sashiu! I   
  
know what you're thinking but...." He never got to finish when he saw Genma   
  
walking towards Nodoka putting a hand on to her shoulder. "Don't listen to the   
  
scoundrel Nodoka. I never knew that my own 'adopted brother' was a Bukramin."   
  
This only furthered Nodoka's rage. She in all her life had taken honor seriously and   
  
she was going to lose that honor because of this trash. "Kyoji! Our engagement is   
  
now officially over!" She threw the engagement ring he had bought for her a year   
  
ago. And to add further insult, his face was sliced by the Kusangi sword by none   
  
other than Nodoka. But before he passed out, he saw Genma's greedy smiling face.   
  
And then all he saw was darkness.   
  
He woke up in a dark alleyway. Wearing nothing but rags. 'Where did all my clothes   
  
go?' He sat up and walked toward the end of the alleyway. A sudden burst of wind   
  
burst toward from out of nowhere. He covered his eyes from the coming onslaught   
  
of destructive wind that appeared out of nowhere. The winds had stopped, and he   
  
opened his eyes. There, he saw standing in the middle of the alleyway was.....   
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
N.E.S.T. Headquarters (High lords chamber)  
  
Remenisencing the past was always hurtfully, regardless how he trained his emotion   
  
to be cold. How he hated crying in the night, for it told his weakness. 'On to better   
  
things now' He picked a letter. It was a request made from one his buddies back in   
  
the old days. Requesting eight million yen...from none other the Onizuka. '.........on   
  
to the next letter' He picked another, this time it was informing of his adopted   
  
daughter Foxy. His only joy in his life. Shredded by his own organization from   
  
corrupted members and rogues. He went there quickly to the site where she died.   
  
To be only surprise that Saishu Kusangi, and the entire cast of the King of Fighters   
  
of 2001 were there, all looking at the wreckage in the sea. He did not care what it   
  
was, he didn't even care if his old best friend was there. He was going to see   
  
Foxy's dead body. By quickly going into stealth mode, he saw her body...and vowed   
  
that he would have vengeance against the scum who had done this. But before he   
  
could leave, Saishu saw through his disguise."So we meet at last Saishu" He said.   
  
Saishu replied "I was searching for you too." "As long as you exist,I can't wake from   
  
this nightmare.You are my darkness." Saishu says. Kyoji (gesturing widely) If that's   
  
so, I shall draw you into the darkness. Into the nightmare that forever deprives you   
  
of light,from which you can never awaken!"Saishu raises his sword. Kyoji slowly   
  
powers up into his fighting mode. The two flicker with electrical and fiery energy,   
  
Saishu red, Kyoji blue, and the pent up force draws small pebbles upwards off the   
  
ground.Suddenly they charge, and their swords clash violently as the High lord of   
  
N.E.S.T. begins to laugh wildly. Again and again they trade blows, with no sign of   
  
weakness on either side.They separate and again Saishu charges, this time pushing   
  
Kyoji back. But Kyoji vanishes, leaving only afterimages, reappearing above in the   
  
air. Kyoji holds out his hand to Saishu, and Kyoji immediately charges. As their   
  
swords again clash, everything fades to white. "Ah...that was a good fight." His   
  
mind begins to wander once more into his damnaged mind. 'K-four-nine.....you will   
  
see a world where death is beyond death, pain is beyond pain soon enough." He   
  
mentally wiled his cloak away, and putting on a business suit. He decided to wear   
  
crimson glasses. "Looks like it's time for a family reunion dear little Genma." He said   
  
with a vicious smile.  
  
--------------------  
  
Nermia Tokyo  
  
(Tendo Dojo)  
  
Ranma Saotome. age 18 was not feeling himself this week. He kept on having   
  
recurring nightmares. Nightmares of deaths, of his friends, families, rivals, and allies   
  
and people he barley knew. And it all started when his pops received a postcard. It   
  
said, "Somewhere in the complex iterations of the true truth, a gentle beast cries   
  
out in the heart of creation, inciting proto humanity to exist, to become, a   
  
transition from the transitory to the in transitory, immaterial to material, cleansing   
  
the will of the stain of virtue, imbuing the heart, mind, and non-soul with vice,   
  
corruption, and hope for a brighter day, new tomorrow, and above all else   
  
judgment, self-destruction. To die by jury. It is the parable of man to eradicate   
  
non-existence, to banish the willing to the oblivion of knowledge, replete with   
  
intentionality and self-awareness." Of course to Genma's brain, this meant nothing   
  
to him but to Nabiki however, it meant something else. "Nice poem." She went back   
  
to do her daily things. However when she give the postcard back to Genma, the   
  
back was signed by a writer named Kyoji. And All of a sudden, Genma's face   
  
became white. His eyes, turned beady and started to sweated a lot. And that's   
  
when the dreams began. "Stupid postcard" rumbled Ranma. He went back to his   
  
training, seemingly unaware of the danger that lurked in front of the Tendo   
  
doorway.......  
  
*knock Knock* "I'll get it." Kasumi said politely, always unaware of her own naivety.   
  
When she opened her doorway, she saw a man that was wearing a long black   
  
trench coat, with stunning yellow eyes. "Excuses me miss, may I come in?" He said   
  
politely. "Of course." Kasumi said.  
  
Genma Saotome was in the backyard as a panda. Why? He was scared shitless. His   
  
brother has resurfaced, and after all the things he did, he was going to kill him.   
  
Him. His own little brother. 'Not one of my better schemes' he thought quietly to   
  
himself. Then he felt it. His brother's Ki signature. It was so cold. Cold like death   
  
just waltzed in. And he prayed to the deities...that to spare his life from the   
  
upcoming massacre.  
  
Akane Tendo...she was still fuming over school about Ranma and his friends about   
  
the wedding accident.  
  
Nabiki was busily counting her money.   
  
Ranma Saotome. Age 18. Was about to face one pissed of uncle.   
  
He walked with cold silence to the Tendo backyard, following the chi signature of   
  
his little brother Genma.The sun was shining and the birds singing. 'a perfect day   
  
for a fight' Kyoji Saotome thought. The High lord master of N.E.S.T. was feared   
  
among the underworld ever since he had brutally murdered countless gang leaders   
  
and showing great power of his technology. Countless Rumors, even rumor that   
  
even surprised him speculated that he had even consume Bison's , the same Bison   
  
who was the master of Shadowlaw, had his blood drenched soul as a personal hell   
  
for the dictator. After three months of doing nothing but just increasing his work   
  
and armed forces, and mourning the death of his adopted daughter, he had finally   
  
found him Genma. His little brother. How did he knew, crime reports are so easy to   
  
obtain nowadays. The reports started to fluttered in about a fat bald man and his   
  
little son that had stolen plenty of food from local towns in Asia, stolen valuable   
  
items in temples, and list went on and on . He never knew how Nodoka allowed this   
  
to happen for a couple of years and to his greatest delight, he had finally that his   
  
brother, was going to Jusenkyo, the cursed springs of Sorrow. And he knew that   
  
the panda that was currently playing with a ball was his own little brother. "Why   
  
did you keep playing these silly little games my dear little brother?" Kyoji questioned   
  
Kyoji. Genma only stared at his brother. How he changed. He could no longer feel   
  
any good or evil...just emptiness. Kyoji knew about Genma's thinking only replies "  
  
Osore ononoke, waga honou no mae ni!" Kyoji spreads his arms out and flames   
  
come out, in the shape of a cross. Somehow instaltly changing the panda to   
  
Genma. "That was impressive...So... I take it that you must be the truly cursed   
  
huh?" Kyoji asked him. "Correct..." Genma replied, scared out his wits. Kyoji said   
  
ominously. "Take a look at this tiny place, time has ravaged this puny planet and   
  
soon this tiny place will be your grave yard...so now...I...Shall...grant...your...  
  
eternal sleep!" Kyoji shouted and charge forth with his hands blazing with unholy   
  
fire and ready crush the his brothers skull. Genma moved to his left to avoid the   
  
fatal attack. Genma, filled with an unknown courage flexes his shoulders with his   
  
back towards Kyoji, and says "Are you sure you can beat me?". Kyoji cracks his   
  
knuckles and says, "Yeah!" "Divine Arrow!!!" Kyoji shouted, raising his left arm like   
  
that of an uppercut as a burst of dark energy surges forth, aiming to take the life   
  
of the greedy martial artist. Genma dodges to his right, jumps, and lands on top of   
  
one of the roofs with his back in front of Kyoji. 'an impressive jump' thought Kyoji.   
  
Genma then glowed with a bright sky blue color. "Just give it up!" As he turns   
  
around toward Kyoji, with his body covered in blue flames. "Here I go now!!!"   
  
Genma shouted with strain in his voice as he lift his arm in a palm attack. "Haou   
  
Shoukou Ken!!" He shouts with fury. The technique stolen from the Kyokurygen   
  
fighting school. A ball the size of a boulder rushes forth in a blaze blue heat and   
  
slams toward Kyoji, throwing towards him the Tendo training dojo which causes   
  
explosion. Genma only does this to the fallen warrior. He points towards the area   
  
where Kyoji with his back turned towards the devastation of the helicopter caused   
  
when it exploded, and shouts at him "You were like a shooting star. And yet it was   
  
your ambition was the cause of your destruction". To Genma's troubled eyes, he   
  
begins to see a figure emerging from the wreckage. It was Kyoji. Kyoji, who has   
  
survived the explosion walks calmly toward to a bewildered Genma. With his arms   
  
crossed and a confident smile in his face, he chuckles and says "Think again!"   
  
Without any warning Kyoji rushes toward Genma with his hands once again ablaze   
  
with purples flames of death and shouts with fury "Messatsu Gashin Totsu:   
  
Destructive God Fang Thrust:!!" Ramming the palms to Genma's stomach. Genma   
  
tries to block the pain but, he immediately spits out blood. Kyoji then began his   
  
Brutal Revenge Project, which were a rapid succession of deadly combos and   
  
energy attacks that were filled with dark energy aimed for the Japanese man's   
  
face, chest, and mid-section. Genma tried to dodged it and blocked the High lords   
  
moves, but was mostly injure. Kyoji then began to do unleashes a fury of Divine   
  
Arrows on to Genma. Genma than began moving his body freely avoiding the assault   
  
with little difficultly. The greedy martial than spun to the side of Kyoji motioning   
  
into a roundhouse kick. Kyoji in time lifted his left arm letting Genma's leg hit   
  
against him countering the move by locking the martial artist's leg and kicked his   
  
right leg out imbedding his foot in Genma's chest. Not letting go of the hold, the   
  
former Saotome grabbed Gemna by the throat and tossed the fighter across the   
  
yard, making long deep gashes in the ground. Kyoji yells at him "I shall give you a   
  
fitting end to your existence. NOW...I.....WILL....MAKE...YOU...BLEED!!!!!" Kyoji   
  
shouts with fury. He charges forward and he grabs Genma by the neck and charges   
  
Genma's body with purple flames, hoping to melt the internal organs. Genma   
  
screams out in agony and pain since he has never felt this much pain before in his   
  
life. He began to see flashbacks with his family, his wife, and his son's. When the   
  
damage was done, Kyoji threw the near dead Genma across the field. "Look's like I   
  
win this bout...my foolish brother. And don't worry...Nodoka and Ranma will join you   
  
soon in oblivion" Kyoji spats out blood to the near dead Genma. "I hope that misery   
  
will...will... always find you...Kyoji." Kyoji on says this to him. "You're point." Genma   
  
now know what he has unleashed and knows that he is the first one dying. He sees   
  
Kyoji walking calmly, with a dark smile on his face. "Happiness is but a dream; Pain   
  
is the true reality." Kyoji began to walk away, when he hears "POPS!!!!" an angry   
  
red-haired shouts. 'Who?'  
  
-------------  
  
Ranma or rather right now Ranko, had just seen the literal meaning of a massacre.   
  
The fight she had seen was not like the fights she had been before. Well maybe   
  
Saffron, but this person had fought Pop's with a style that almost looked upon to   
  
completely destroyed your opponent. And that chilled her to the bone. "So.....you   
  
are Ranma Saotome...am I correct" the mysterious person says. This snapped her   
  
out her trance like state. "How...how did you know?" asked a startled Ranko. The   
  
man replies "It's easy to learn the signature of an Jusenkyo curse when one has   
  
unlocked it's secrets." "Who are you? And why did you beat the living shit out of   
  
my pops." "Alas...my young arrogant lad, I shall answer your first question. I am   
  
known as Daragon, as well for your second question....I had a score to settle with   
  
my little brother." 'Little brother?' "And now young lad, it is time for your death.   
  
Skeith come fourth!!!" A dark void appears in the sky. 'that's the....same thing.....in   
  
my dreams.' thought a shocked Ranko. Then all of a sudden, she begins to hear   
  
voices in head once more, and puts her hand over her chest, feeling the same chill   
  
as before.  
  
'Skeith TERROR OF DEATH!!!!'  
  
She then sees the man in the shadows, and the same blood red wand coming forth   
  
from the void. A man wearing a green cloak. His hair is pure white with a single   
  
strand of red in the middle. Two beady blue eyes pear forth from the hood of his   
  
cloak. "No....." Ranko begins to stammer. "If you think you can prevail over N.E.S.T  
  
.S, the Masters of Darkness, and ME, its, one of its highest authorities...then by all   
  
means come and try!"  
  
Preview of the next chapter!  
  
"It's been a while Nodoka" "YOU!!!"  
  
"Why can I feel Ryoga's, Saffron's, and Herbs Chi signature withing you!?"  
  
"The power is resurrecting mirror keeper...."  
  
"2003! Here we come!!"  
  
"AKANE!!!!!"  
  
"Has the pedophile Tizok have been captured yet!"  
  
"My silky darlings!!"  
  
"Zero!!" "NO!!! IT's ZEROGATA!!! GET IT RIGHT!!!"  
  
And taste of things to come in later chapters....  
  
"Where's Ranma?"  
  
Door of Orochi  
  
Behind the darkness of Daragon's soul  
  
HAKKASHU  
  
ENDLESS  
  
NOBODY  
  
ID....  
  
13th Adel Report  
  
"This is the homosapiens in its true form"  
  
"We have come for you, My Liege"  
  
"You are the source of all Chaos."  
  
"Kyoji...Why?"  
  
"Who is Nobody you ask? They are the non-existent ones."  
  
"His voice, I don't hear it anymore."  
  
"Maybe our journey meant nothing after all."  
  
"Can we do it? Against that?"  
  
"Your lordship! But why!"  
  
"Is this the answer you've been looking for Goenitz!?"  
  
"What is this place!?"  
  
"Chizaru?"  
  
"You are not my concern! Now die with this world!!"  
  
"This time...I'll fight."  
  
"It's not over yet Mr. Saotome."  
  
"Daragon"  
  
"What took you so long, Kyo Kusangi?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes: Expect more humor in later chapters. Expect some people to die. Expect......nah leave it to your imagination.   
  
Bio's!  
  
Zerogata (Daragon's right hand man)  
  
Birthplace:N.E.S.T. laboratories  
  
Birthdate: October 7, 1975  
  
Height: 1.93 m (6'3")  
  
Weight:88 kg (194 lbs)  
  
Blood type: O  
  
Hobbies: Working, collecting manga  
  
Favorite food:Sukiyaki, sushi  
  
Favorite sport:Golf, baseball, and dodge ball  
  
Most valuable:Loyality to the High lord, and N.E.S.T. agents  
  
Hates the most:Traitors to N.E.S.T.  
  
Fighting style: Cultivation of Zero and original Zero's fighting style. Mix with his own improvements.  
  
Move list  
  
(Throw)  
  
"Nage" = "Throw" Zero throws him with his mind.  
  
(Additional Attack)  
  
"Jagai Kusetsu" = "Sinister Body Blow"  
  
"Genma Kokushou" = "Demonic Ghost Chop"  
  
(Special Techniques)  
  
"Zankaze Enpa: "Ouga" ~ "Shouha" ~ "Hankyou" ~ "Satsuma" = "[Tear of   
  
the Slashing Wind]: "Fang of the Phoenix" ~ "The Rising [King]" ~   
  
"Mirror of Rebellion" ~ "Demon of Death"  
  
"Shikka Koujin" = "Raging Fire Flash"  
  
"Mabukousou" = "The Demon's Dance of the Crimson Melody"  
  
Crimson Shot: Dark red orb blast from his hand.  
  
Desperate moves and Special Desperate moves  
  
"Gokusa Zanjin" = "Form of the Imprisoning Chain Slash" : Multi caped attack strikes.   
  
SMD version: seventy hit combo version of DM version.   
  
"Hakura Messhou" = "White Void of Oblivion" Zerogata opens his hands and great destructive energy comes forth. (sixteen hit combo)  
  
SMD version: Zerogata punches the ground and supreme destructive energy comes forth. (Thirty six hit combo)  
  
Messatsu!!!.....: Destruction!!!....: Zerogata proceeds to a ranbu type attack and finishes off with a crimson shot.   
  
(Fourteen hit combo)  
  
SMD version: Zerogata proceeds to do a faster version ranbu type attack. Finishes off with a smaller DM version Hakura Messhou (twenty-six-hit combo)  
  
Hidden desperation Move: Meet my predecessors......: Original Zero and Zero jump in and perform their own version of "Gokusa Zanjin" = "Form of the Imprisoning Chain Slash" and "Hakura Messhou" = "White Void of Oblivion"  
  
Skeith (Terror of Death)  
  
Birthplace: N.E.S.T. Laboratories  
  
Birthdate: November 10, 1984  
  
Height: 1.93 m (6'3")  
  
Weight:77 kg (184 lbs)  
  
Blood type: postive  
  
Hobbies: painting, looking for Yu-Gi-Oh cards.  
  
Favorite food:Horse mear, cookies and creme  
  
Favorite sport:none  
  
Most valuable:Loyality to the High lord, and N.E.S.T. agents  
  
Hates the most:Traitors to N.E.S.T., and Tendo family  
  
Fighting style: Mostly quick blade attacks with wand, as well self made techniques.  
  
Movelist  
  
Quick blade( Low style) : Summons wands, aiming low body section.  
  
Quick blade(middle style): Summons wands, aiming middle body section.  
  
Quick blade (High style) : Summons wands, aiming high body section.  
  
10,000 slashes of hate: Summons wands, does a 10 hit ranbu type combo.  
  
Judgement wave: Powerful chi attack that is forced into the ground.  
  
Eins crusher: Strong punch, delays the opponent  
  
Summon sword of depression: Green energy blade attack. Random  
  
Desperate Move and Special Desperation moves.  
  
Final oppression: twenty-four hit combo ending with judgement wave.  
  
SDM version: fourty-four-hit combo ending with judgement wave.  
  
Transform: C.U.B.I.A. (To all those who have played Dot Hack, you know what I'm talking about.) : Does destructive fifteen-hit-combo  
  
SMD Version: thirty-five-hit combo, transforms back and ending with a smaller version of D.A.T.A. D.R.A.I.N.  
  
Hidden Desperation Move: D.A.T.A. D.R.A.I.N. (To all those who have played Dot Hack, you know what I'm talking about.)  
  
Daragon   
  
(Kyoji Saotome)  
  
(High lord and founder of N.E.S.T.)  
  
Birthplace: Documents destroyed....  
  
Birthdate: Documents destroyed  
  
Height: 1.93 m (6'3")  
  
Weight:66 kg (174 lbs)  
  
Blood type: Documents destroyed  
  
Hobbies: plotting vengeance, reading manga  
  
Favorite food:none  
  
Favorite sport:none  
  
Most valuable:His adopted daughter Foxy and N.E.S.T. agents  
  
Hates the most:Traitors to N.E.S.T., and Saotome, Kusangi, Tendo family  
  
Fighting style: Fighting suit that resembles much like Igniz with more deadly moves.  
  
"Osore ononoke, waga honou no mae ni!" translates to "Shudder in fear before my flames!"  
  
Move list  
  
Throws  
  
Blue Noah: Daragon lifts his opponent and tosses them lazily to the  
  
ground.   
  
Red Noah: Daragon tosses his opponent lazily over his shoulder.  
  
Chain-Blade Trans-Axial Slice: Daragon takes out a whip and slashes at his opponents   
  
Chain-Blade Sagittal Slice: Daragon takes out a whip and slashes as he leaps upward.   
  
Divine Arrow: High: Daragon fires a huge fireball   
  
Divine Arrow: Low: Daragon fires a two huge fireballs below.   
  
Divine Arrow: Middle: Daragon fires a two huge fireballs in the middle.   
  
Nega Genesis: Daragon lazily swipes at his opponent with his cape.   
  
Void Genocide: Daragon hold his hand out, with a energy barrier forming  
  
Crimson Lightening: Daragon takes out a energy whip and slashes at his opponents   
  
Crimson Sword: Does a five-hit combo with whip attacks.  
  
Giga wave: Energy wave from Daragons chest  
  
Destructive wave: two energy waves from Daragons chest.   
  
Desperation and Special Desperation moves  
  
Idom Blade:Daragon motions the ground as five huge flame pillars sprout from the ground.   
  
SMD version: Daragon motions the ground as ten huge flame pillars sprout from the ground   
  
Chaos Tide: Daragon summons several fireballs that shoot all at once.   
  
SMD version: Daragon summons twenty fireballs that shoot all at once.  
  
Darkness Fingers: Hands glow a purplish light and proceeds to drain 1/3rds of opponent life bar.  
  
SMD version: Hands glow a purplish light and proceeds to drain 2/3rds of opponent life bar  
  
Hidden Desperation Moves  
  
Brutal Revenge Project:Daragon dashes toward, does a four hit crimson lightening, followed by fourteen-hit combo of cape attacks, followed by an SMD version of Chaos Tide, and finishes off with ten-hit version of a reduced Idom blade.  
  
Messatsu Gashin Totsu: Destructive God Fang Thrust: Daragon lunges his hands into an open palm attack with destructive energy. 


	2. Graveyards

Family Hatred
    by
    Mr. Kain R. Bernstien
    Disclaimer: I do not own the right to SNK/Plamore/Eolith King of Fighters series or Rumiko's Takashi's Ranma ½
    series. Or poems featured by Dot HACK series. (Sign/Limiality/infection/mutation/outbreak and the other stuff) The
    only thing I own are my characters. Also like to give credit to The True Warrior for move lists and Kailu Lantis for
    storyline plot guide.
    Story takes place between 2002 and goes near the beginning and end of The King of Fighters 2003. Ranma ½
    universe will be set after the wedding fiasco.
    Last Time on Dragon Ball......ahem.....Family hatred.....
    "No....." Ranko begins to stammer. "If you think you can prevail over N.E.S.T.S, the Masters of Darkness, and ME,
    its, one of its highest authorities...then by all means come and try!"
    --------------------------------------------------------------------------------
    Ranko, stares at the man that has been haunting her dreams, filling them with death
    and destruction. And worse of all, she can feel power literally oozing from him. "Now
    then, I believe it is time for me go visit another friend. Skeith finish him off
    immediately." "But my lord....it's just a girl. I thought Ranma Saotome was a man." "She
    is a he Skeith." "So wait....she's a hermaphrodite!" Shouted Skeith. This causes a face
    fault for poor Ranko. "No.....she becomes a man with hot water and cold water
    transforms him into the girl that you see before you. Does that answer your question."
    "......I not even going to ask how he got it......" "Fine then...now finish him!" "Yes my
    lord." Skeith charges at Ranko and prepares to slice her open with his nasty wand. "
    SHIT!!" Shouts a startled Ranko from the incoming attack. She then feels the other
    man signature disappeared. 'Oh hell, where did he go?'
    -------------------------------------------------------------------------------
    Yata Island
    (Orochi Seal)
    A woman is seen walking towards the door of Yamate No Orochi. She is none other
    then Chizaru Kagura, business woman master and funny looking dances. 'I felt the
    power resonating here for a brief second, so where is it?'
    pondered Chizaru. She then begins to hear a whisper from the door. 'What....no one is
    allowed in there...so who's inside' She proceeds to put her head on the stone door and
    hears a couple of words that sent a chilling wind through her bone. "The door's
    opening....mirror keeper" says a voice beyond the door. "GOENITZ!!" shouts a
    bewildered Chizaru. The seal begins to glow and a mysterious voice speaks from the
    voice. "See, I found that the mind that hates and despairs is the easiest to break the
    chains that hold from ridding the humans from this earth.
    fourteen years ago, it was the same with Rugal Bernstien. Mirror keeper, seeking a way
    to prevent the death of humanity, even your own death." The voice stops and leaves
    a bewildered Chizaru, looking at the door.
    -------------------------------------------------------------------------------
    Skynoah
    (Adel's bedroom)
    We see a young man typing a report on the master computer of the Skynoah, the
    sister of the BlackNoah. He is none other then Adel Bernstien, son of the late Rugal
    Bernstien, the modern pirate, the man who had singlehandedly
    destroyed an entire platoon of an army, the same man who had the dreaded Orochi
    power, the same man who's fighting style seemed unbeatable the same man who keeps
    resurrecting himself every four years and gets blown-up on a ship. Adel Bernstein. No
    one know where he came from. He mysteriously appeared in the underworld, just the
    same as his late father. As well as Adel's sister, Rose Berstien. He was much a capable
    fighter by himself. Alas what is Adel reading and typing on his report now...
    Log entry: March 1st, 2002.
    Report 1
    I have begone the study of the Orochi power. Such marvelous and destructive energy
    it is, fulfilling the user with the power of a God, I will learn to harness it for my own revenge. I will not make the same mistake as my father did. I
    will learn how to control it, and make my own destiny. But to do that, I must go to Yata Island, home of the Kagara
    mirror keeper's. I must find a way to restart the Orochi power but how? Where is the door? And how do I unlock its
    fearsome power. So many variables it has put my head in a dizzy state for the last month or so. As well, on the
    other hand, I was able to receive some of N.E.S.T.S technology from a rogue of the organization, calling himself
    Ron. I'm impressed and yet afraid. Their technology is so advanced, it should not have even existed. I had couple
    of my best computer hackers and hacked into N.E.S.T.S. main computer system, thanks to the information from Ron.
    I ordered them to get any project featuring the Orochi or any research on the Orochi power as well.
    Log Entry March 2nd, 2002
    Report 2
    Success! We were able to take information on all data subjects of Orochi samples. I was wrong that N.E.S.T. only
    gathered and performed projects with only the DNA sample of Kyo Kusangi, they seemed to have collected data on
    Shermie, Chris, Yashiro, Leona, Iori, and almost all of the DNA of the King of Fighters in 1997. And to add what my
    hackers have said when they found a certain project started in the late 70's through this year, SHIT......they have
    some strong soldiers at their disposal. Especially one that seems to be like Cell, yes the same Cell from Dragon Ball
    Z. This has proved that the High lord of N.E.S.T. must like manga and anime from the references and log entries. The
    projects name was Lavos......I have heard of that name somewhere before.
    Log out
    Adel Bernstien looks at himself in the mirror, seeing a younger version of his late father.
    How he hated it. "Brother!" Adel cringes at the sweetness of his sisters voice. "Yes?"
    He asks hesitantly. "Time to tell me a bedtime story." "Can't you read one by your
    self?" "NOW!!!!" 'The things I do to save my hide.'
    -------------------------------------------------------------------------------
    Nermia, Tokyo
    (Tendo Dojo)
    Ranma now male, was busy fighting against this new foe. Just like the man before, his
    fighting style only seem to only destroy an opponent. And as she kept dodging attack
    and attack, she began to feel a certain dread when he began to summon large
    amounts of Chi in battle. 'It feels familiar...no way....Ryoga's move!' Skeith thrusts his
    arm behind him and summon the Shi Shi Hokodan, trademark of a certain lost boy. "Shi
    Shi Hokodan!" shouted Skeith. Releasing his arms forward with the gathering chi, a
    large ball of green energy fired forth from his hand. Running
    toward a certain pig-tailed boy. "Crap!" shouted Ranma, barely dodging the Roaring
    Lion Bullet. "Shi Shi Hokodan!" another chi bullet was shot, but not at him, but towards
    Skeith! "What!!??" Shouted a startled Skeith. "Hey Ranma!
    The only one who's gonna beat the living shit out of you is me!" Shouted a certain lost
    boy. "Ryoga!" cried a disbelief Ranma. 'wait a minute...why does Ryoga's chi feel
    strange now?' thought Ranma. 'oh well' "Don't worry pig
    boy, I got this fight." "Yeah right" "Oh yeah, just watch me! Katchu Tenshin Amigurken
    !" Shouted Ranma, unleashing a volly of fast hand punches toward Skeith. "Judgement
    Wave!" Shouted Skeith in retaliation, hoping to knock the pigtailed boy off his feet. "
    What the!?...." shouted a startled Ranma as an energy wave seemed to knock
    him out of balance and made an easy target for Skeith. "Enough of this stupid fighting.
    Now it's time to meet the Grim Reaper!!!" Shouted Skeith, preparing to unleash his
    dreaded Final Oppression techniques. Before he could
    unleash it awesome might, he was interrupted when an large umbrella struck his head.
    ".........did you just hit my
    head with an...umbrella?" asked a startled Skeith. However before he could reply, a
    giant mallet appeared out of nowhere appeared and smashed his head to the ground
    making a crater. "Akane!?" both shouted Ranma and Ryoga.
    But before Akane can talk, the red wand appears behind her. It emitted an ominous red
    light that seemed to absorb everything in its path. "Wait a minute...I felt that power
    before in Ryugwenzawa." "Ranma...you don't mean...that
    eight headed freak..." "Yeah P-chan....Orochi." "Hey...don't call me P-Chan!!" "Akane
    ...get out of the way!!!" Shouted Ranma. "What are you talking ab......" she does not
    get to finish her sentence. The red wand has pulled
    Akane into it. "You fool.....how dare you hit me with a mallet...HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!"
    Shout Skeith as he jumps out from the crater. "Now just burn!!!" Ranma and Ryoga
    begin to feel another familiar chi signature coming from the assassin. Skeith crosses his
    arms and begins to gather a large amount of within himself. "I just felt Saffron now
    Ranma!!" "So did I!" "Houou-kin Ouzoku Kyuukyoku Ougi: TENKA SHUNMETSU
    KOUKYUUDAN!!!" ['Phoenix Mountain Royalty Ultimate Special Secret: Entire Empire
    Instant Annihilation Emperor Ball Missile'.] shouts Skeith, releasing a 20m wide ball of
    flames from his arms. All is left is a fiery red light in the area of Nermia.
    ---------------------------------------------
    N.E.S.T.S. Headquartes
    Zerogata senses a large chi signature and wonder if Skeith finally finished his job. 'as
    of know, back to business' Zerogata is the main chamber of the headquarters. 'When is
    Diana going to be here?' thought Zerogata. He paces
    around the almost empty chamber. 'I wonder what her reactions is going to be when
    she meets me...' Zerogata questioned himself.
    FOUR HOURS LATER
    Zerogata is playing ping-pong with himself with one of the portable game units that
    were stored here.
    SIX HOURS LATER
    Zerogata is playing Samurai Showdown five. 'Where is Diana!?' thought an enraged
    Zerogata. "AH! Damn Computer!!"
    "are you...Zerogata?" asked a female voice. "Yes!!" shouted Zerogata, still angry at
    the computer's cheap tactics.
    Diana sweat drops, looking at one of the most highest elite order of N.E.S.T., acting
    like a child. 'Strange...'
    -------------
    Unknown Graveyard, ten minutes before.
    Hatred. That was the only emotion that kept him driving through is messed up life. How
    he wished he was never born in this world. Power, he had never made him happy. Only,
    his power fed into another desirer. Sin. He hungered
    for it. He fed off the sins of the wicked to quench his thirst. While small or big, he fed
    on it. Those reasons drove him to become a martial artist. After being abandoned by
    his family and fiance at all those yeas ago, what else did
    he had to live for. Even worse, the Orochi power began to awaken with him thanks to
    that man's influences on him, and the sprit of Yamate no Orochi began to try to
    control him. Since he was a hybrid, his life expectancy was cut
    in half. So, his life became a living hell. And where did a, dirty one go to, he went to
    monks and find enlightenment. He train in many different martial arts while he stayed
    there for most of his life. Alas, he could never achieved
    enlightenment. Enslaved by his hunger of fighting and consuming the wickedness of
    other people, as well never ever meeting his mate, he would become a bitter man. He
    had found happiness in his adopted daughter Foxy, but
    that did not last. Now, he began a road, a road that would eventually bring him
    destruction. "Now.....Nodoka, it is time to remember." Kyoji speaks.
    Unknown Graveyard, ten minutes after.'It has been so long since I have seen him...no
    ....his tomb.' thought Nodoka Saotome. She walks to one of the
    graveyards most mysterious tombs. 'I remembered that I loved him...with all my heart
    ...but...since that day...' she began to wept a slowly. "No...he was just trash! Why am
    I still thinking about him?!" shouted Nodoka to the
    uncaring sky. With a grim determination, she sets off to house, unaware of the
    whispers of the wind have gone silent and the entire area has become so quiet, it
    begins to make Nodoka feel uneasy. The chilling wind seems to
    come back full force and suddenly she feels despair, anger, and so many negative
    emotions. She turns her head to her former fiancee's grave, remembering his death all
    to well.
    FLASHBACK
    "Nodoka!!" Kyoji shouted in pain. Feeling the flash of metal slice his skin, blood pouring
    forth from it. Nodoka proceed to finishes him off, but a strong surge of wind blew forth
    in the manor, seeming to appear out of nowhere. She closed her eyes immediately
    when a surge of white flashed before her eyes. She then felt a chilling voice by
    her ear, smooth as silk. "You are just nothing more then a mere....." Before she could
    her the final word, she blacked out. When she awoke, the manor was a mess. Genma
    and Soun were knocked out unconscious, and Saishu was nowhere to be seen. She
    looked where Kyoji was and all she saw was a charred body.
    END FLASHBACK
    The winds seem to get stronger then ever before. She then hears a voice that she
    would have thought to never hear again. "In order to survive, all living things in this
    world fight desperately and devour those they defeat...
    Must one kill other living things in order to survive? Must one destroy another world in
    order to allow one's own world to continue? The wounded in turn wound and torment
    those weaker than they themselves are... There are
    only the killers and the killed...The sinners, who are judged, and the victims that do
    the judging... What meaning is there to such a world?" 'Kyoji!?' thought a startled
    Nodoka. She turned her back around and saw her former
    fiancee. His eyes were covered with a hood from his trench coat and his face hidden in
    the back of the hood. But, she could see his eyes. They were a piercing deep azure
    blue, staring at her coldly. His eyes seem to like dissect
    her, just looking at them made her feel like staring into the dark un welcoming ocean.
    But then what scared her that he seemed to be fading in and out, like disappearing
    and yet reappearing. "Cat got your tongue Nodoka?" he spoke to her, like that of a
    superior being. He proceeded to walk forward to her, but then stopped and clutched
    his head in pain, and Nodoka began to hear whispers in the air, like that of an
    forgotten evil. "MANY-HAVE-BLED-SUFFERED-AND-PERISHED... IT-IS-YOUR-TIME-TO-
    DIE." Comes from the wind, the sky begins to darken, and Kyoji
    speaks once more, but a different voice comes out. "A-ARGH... HELP... S-STOP IT...
    KILL ME... HEL-LO...hello Nodoka... unfaithful fiancé who know the torment and joy of
    creation of life shall now know also the pleasure and pain of destruction." Nodoka
    begins to feel an uneasy calm in the air now. " Come to the Sea of Eden, Nodoka...
    Should you wish to end your guilt all those years ago..." The ground shakes and
    thunder crackles in the sky. Kyoji then begins to glow an unearthly purple glow. "Don't
    be so surprised; this is the power of will, a fundamental
    power that exists within everyone. What you are witnessing is simply your perception
    of it. And you know what? Perception and pain are but one and the same. So...go
    ahead... Feel my pain for yourself! Kyoji starts to laugh in a maniacal laughter. The
    wind begins howl across the skies, bringing in a dark voice that cries " Now, let your
    love bleed for the man who has lied to you! Darker and deeper than the seas of hell!
    Heh heh heh...!" Nodoka unsheathes her katana and prepares for whatever is coming
    from this nightmare that Kyoji is unleashing. To her utter astonishment, Nodoka begins
    to see Kyoji crying as well. "HAH HAH HAH HAAAH...!" He cries and laughs.
    -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
    N.E.S.T.S. Headquarters.
    "I don't understand. Why are you promoting me to Igniz's status level?" Diana ask
    Zerogata. "Well, it was our lords plan. His reasons are his own, but I believe that he
    had a certain soft spot for you and Diana. You are now the 3rd
    leader of N.E.S.T." Diana is now shocked, she has just become the third leader of N.E
    .S.T. 'That means one thing
    ...extended vacation!!!'
    --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
    Nermia
    The sky is scorched red, the entire area is an rubble. A hand charges from the ground,
    and a voice cries "I YET LIVE!!!!" The voice is none other then Ryoga, now holding a
    cup up wine from out of nowhere. "I got to stop running into the deadly blond haired
    dude," Ryoga mutters to him self. "Hey Ranma!" Ryoga shouts around the area,
    but hears no one around the area. "Jeeze, look at all this chaos and destruction.
    Where is Akane?" He then begins to remember when the flaring bright red covered
    around the area. "AKANE!!!" He shouts.
    -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
    ????
    "Can he be saved?"
    "Unlikely"
    "There may be chance, but a very slim chance."
    "What is his name?"
    "Ranma. Ranma Saotome"
    "Is he related to you-know-who."
    "Yes."
    "He shall do."
    "So....how should we approach this?"
    "Make him to a...what are those weird machine hybrids in the game call Guilty Gear again."
    "Gears sir"
    "Make him on of those"
    "We might get sued sir."
    "Better sued then letting humanity die from the revenge of the Orochi."
    "Hey look, we actually found an Ash Crimson picture!"
    "So...is this the person who wields the green flames?"
    "Yes"
    "Excellent"
    "Weren't we just talking about Ranma Saotome."
    "Yes......."
    "Lets stick with him for awhile before confronting Mr. Crimson"
    "......very well then......"
    "....yes....."
    "MWHAHAHAHAHHA!!"
    "Why are you laughing so evil again."
    ".....thought of a funny thing we could do to him."
    "Don't tell me....increased sex drive"
    "How did you know?"
    "Each subject we bring in always comes out with an increased sex drive......"
    ".........."
    "We are not going to do that to him...."
    "Your no fun"
    --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
    And so ends another chapter of this fanfiction. What has happened to Akane? What has happened to the Nermia
    residents? What is happening in the graveyard? Who are those mysterious people talking above me? Will Ranma
    have an increased sex drive!? Will Zerogata beat Samuari Showdown!? Why am I still talking!?
    Preview next chapter (For real)
    "What is the Sea of Eden dear brother?"
    "Kyoji is just a shadow of HIM now"
    "What have you done to me!?"
    ".......increased sex drive......"
    


End file.
